Dead Rising 2: Hate into Love?
by DaRealZWI
Summary: because I don't really see any fanfiction of Leon and Chuck, I decided to make one myself. The updates may take long, because of school and personal life
1. 0

Info

So this is a dead rising 2 fic of Chuck Greene and Leon Bell. Updates may take long because I'm in school and/or I don't have time because of my personal life

But because I'm writing this, I don't really see any fanfictions of the two characters.


	2. Beginning

Ch1

The sunlight was shining everywhere, the smell was pleasant despite the odor of rotten flesh from the zombies. Chuck was just walking, trying to find for some survivors. He heard a buzzing noise, but it became louder and louder with each second. He then dropped down quickly in order to see the motorcycle squeal to a stop. As Chuck was getting back up from the drop, he saw his rival contest and motorcyclist: Leon Bell. Leon had a short black mullet, along with grey eyes that seemed curious.

Chuck kept a neutral face, not wanting to let Leon know that he was full of grief from his wife. He then started to get inpatient wanting to know why Leon was here.

"Oh, well, lookie here." with glee in his voice "If it isn't wittle Chwuckie Gweene." Chuck seemed to be a bit annoyed from the baby talk. "Didn't get enough of me yet? You come back for my autograph?" Leon sneered, as he kept the grip on his handlebars. "Oh, I bet you just get rock hard thinking about me at night, don't you Chuckie?" as he said that, he was rocking his hips back and forth on his slicecycle, biting his lip.

"You gonna throw your panties at me?" Leon laughs hysterically, beginning to circle Chuck on the bike. Chuck's eyes follow Leon, hid temper getting a bit angry. He didn't understand what Leon wanted to do with him, and why he wasn't afraid of the outbreak. "Whatever buddy. I can take you to a bunker where it's safe." Leon pauses, not believing him. "A bunker? Where it's safe? Man, you are a pussy, aren't you?" He shakes his head in disappointment. "I used to follow you when you did motocross... But look at you now. You're a broken man." "You just don't got it anymore, do you?"

"What's your problem?" Chuck asks, a bit angry from what Leon was saying. Smirking, "You're such a chump, Chuck." He wanted to laugh but kept it inside, not wanting to show his emotions to Chuck. Chuck then loses his temper, tackling the young male and then pins the younger man down. Leon squirms, tries to claw Chuck but to no avail, is admitted to defeat. "Listen, if you're such a fan, then you would've know my reasons for falling behind." Leon rolls his eyes, he already knew everything, yet he felt angry for the fact thay Chuck managed to pin him down.

"Let's take this somewhere else, if you try to do anything, I'll tackle you down" He then got up, and then tries to give a hand to Leon. Leon smacks his hand away, and gets up, but watches Chuck with suspicion. _Fuck you_ _Greene he_ thought, and then walked slowly to where Chuck was going

 ** _Anyways this is the first chapter of the story! Please criticize if you want, and don't forget to say something that you want in the story, don't be afraid to ask!_**


	3. Trouble

Leon then stopped, for the fear of some other person using his slicecycle. Chuck noticed that he stopped "Alright toss me the keys and I'll put your bike back." He was annoyed that Leon seemed to care more about his bike than his life. Leon then tossed the keys, but the toss was pretty far.

"Really Leon?" Chuck then walked over to where the keys were tossed, and bent over to pick them up. As he was bending over, Leon took a glance at his butt "Don't keep me waiting."(Ay! A reference) In a seductive voice, he didn't mean to say his thoughts out loud. Chuck rolled his eyes, man were the people he met are out of control or just crazy fans.

As they were done putting the bike away(Chuck didn't know where the motor trailer was), they went back at the bunker. However, Leon was not enjoying it. He hated the place, he hated the people in here, he especially hated Chuck, but one day, he didn't hate him. They barely talked to each other after they went in the bunker. Chuck always went out to get zombrex for Katey, or went to help some survivors in need of a shelter. There was a day that he came back all tired, saying that he killed a psychopath, or that there were too many zombies.

After banging his head on the table a lot, Leon decided to take a small rest at the table. Placing his head down in a comfortable position to sleep, he heard someone open the door, but felt something heavy placed on him. Making sure the person was gone, he realized that Chuck placed his jacket on him, to keep him warm. Leon was able to smell Chuck, and it was a bit nice to smell. A few minutes of sniffing the jacket, he was finally able to sleep peacefully.

Chuck had no idea why he gave his jacket to Leon. Sure the young male was shivering and he felt bad, but weren't they rivals? He was just glad that he was able to rest for awhile, and not having to hear that annoying voice of the young male. He decided to check the time, and saw that there were still a few hours for Katey's zombrex. This time, he didn't have any, or enough money to buy one at the pawn shop. He stood up and decided to go ask the other survivors if they had any. He even found some looters and knocked them out but they didn't have any. He had an hour or two left, but there was none, he almost had enough money but it would take a while to get to the nearest pawn shop.

Leon overheard from a few survivors that Chuck was in need of some zombrex. Well he had one, because he didn't know when the outbreak would happen or if there would be no more left. He didn't want the older male to get very sad about his daughter, but he waited a little for a bit of revenge. He went to Chuck, gave the zombrex to him and walked away. It felt a bit great, like the hate for the other was gone only that there was a little bit. He didn't want the poor girl to suffer though, because she got bit from her mother who was bit from a zombie.

Chuck was grateful for Leon on the zombrex. As he was done giving the shot to Katey, he wanted to make it up to Leon though it is just that Leon kind of gets angry for no reason. He'll just ask a question of what the younger male likes and go look for that. Or just surprise him with something.

This is chapter 2 of the story! Man was this easy and fun to write. Chapter 3 might come out tomorrow, because I have a bio test to do and I'll be too tired to do anything. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy it!!


	4. Surprise

Chuck decided to go look for something great for Leon, but before he did, he had to ask the younger male for whatever he liked. Everytime he decided to ask, the younger male simply had other stuff to do or just walked by. Fine, I'll give you a surprise then. He looked at Katey, she was sound asleep but he didn't want to leave. Stacey wasn't in the room, and he didn't want to leave his daughter all alone. He needed someone to just be with her for awhile, so she wouldn't feel lonely.

Leon was a bit bored, his coffee was already cold. He wanted to explore the place but he wasn't allowed to, apparently because he may cause the zombies to come in to the bunker.

Chuck was thinking on who would be a great person to take care of Katey and saw Leon walking by. He went to where he was going and grabbed the younger male's wrist. "I need you to look after Katey for me please?"

Leon was a bit surprised, and couldn't even move. Did the room just suddenly get a bit warm or was it because of his jumpsuit. "Alright, I'll do it Chuckie." He was a bit confused, why did Chuck suddenly trusted him on taking care of Katey while he was gone. Like he literally was going to kill the older male, thank gosh that nothing bad happened.

Chuck was thinking on what to get for Leon. He went to the motor trailer (he still had the key), and decided to see if the younger male had any pictures or papers on something that was needed. He saw a few pictures of himself and boy did the temperature suddenly increase for him. He sure is a big fan of me. He then snooped around for awhile and saw a crumpled piece of paper. It said something about talking to someone and needing a six pack of beer? There was some other writing but it was smudged. Chuck stuffed the paper in his pocket, locked the motor trailer, and went to search for alcohol. He quickly went to the arena and changed into his jumpsuit, found the drinks, and walked back to the bunker.

Leon was a bit tired taking care of Katey. She kept on asking questions about him, how he knew her dad, more about him, and what he does for a living. There was even a tiger in the room, which made him really uncomfortable. Why would a child be in the same room with a tiger. He decided to not question it and yawned. He hasn't had a good sleep in awhile, and thought nothing bad would happen if he took a few hours of sleep.

Chuck walked over to where the two were, opened the door and put the alcohol on the table. He saw the younger male sleeping peacefully, while Katey was playing with the tiger, Snowflake. Cute, wait no.. he had no idea what he just thought of the other guy. He sat down next to Leon, and decided to look at him, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Leon then woke up, he was a bit startled from a small nightmare.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of Katey" he took the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him. "What's this about, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well.. it's more like a getting to know them better kind of plan for the person." Leon sheepishly chuckled, he wanted to go talk to Chuck but the outbreak came out of nowhere. "It's not really important anyways, because the person is already in this room."

Chapter 3!!! Man I'm super tired because it is currently 1 am and I really needed to publish this chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one in two days


	5. Confusion

Chuck wrinkled his eyebrows. Surely the person is in the bunker. That would mean one of the TIR contestants or some other people who were a bit strange. Man does Leon have a weird taste for people. "So this person is in the bunker right? And they are either good looking or a male." He was a bit curious on who that specific person is.

Leon bit his lip. He should've said nothing and made Chuck guess who it was, to see his face confused and angry. He actually didn't know his feelings for people, he had no idea what he felt with other people. "Well you see Chuckie, why not take a guess eh? It'll be more fun."

Chuck took a deep breath, and sighed. Surely now the young male will be mad at him, "Is it someone who's older than you." There was no response from the other male. "You don't have to respond to that, sit up and have a drink with me."

Leon sat up, and yawned. He was glad that he didn't have to answer what Chuck asked. He grabbed one of the beers, cracked it open, and started to drink it. Chuck did the same, but boy was the effects on the alcohol different for he didn't drink in a long time. Luckily, Katey was in a different room with Stacey, so the two actually had some privacy.

The alcohol was getting to Chuck very quickly. He was already a bit drunk but kept on drinking more cans with Leon. The two were laughing and getting along, but there was some sort of heat that he was feeling. He couldn't get enough of the younger male's laugh, he wanted to just grab his hand and do all sorts of stuff with him. What he ended up doing was getting a bit closer to the other male.

Leon widened his eyes a bit. Chuck was actually very close to him, and not even disgusted or anything. His face went completely red, and he bit his lip. He wanted to kiss him already, but was too afraid to do so, what if he pushes him away. What if it's a trap? What if this is some sort of revenge that is planned out?? He closed his eyes, and went a bit closer, feeling the older male's lips.

Chuck's face went a bit red, because this is the first time someone went in for a kiss. The heat must be from the jumpsuit, this is just a dream. When he closed his eyes and opened them, he was still kissing the male. He put his hands on the side of Leon's arms, kissing back. Leon smiled while kissing, opening his eyes and seeing the details of the other male, his face getting redder and redder while thinking some not so appropriate thoughts. He then broke the kiss, and tried to not stare in awe at Chuck. There was something about him that made him attractive, he just couldn't put a finger to it. Was it because of his looks? His voice, that deep chuckle that he makes when he's happy? Or because he was drunk and seemed to actually be who he was, an actual proud and happy person? It didn't matter right now, what matters was that he was able to do stuff never done before.

There was a small pause from Greene, he was a bit confused. He started to unzip his jumpsuit, and grabbed a marker from his pocket. Leon took the marker and giggled, deciding that he would write something on the other's forehead. He wrote 'Leon Bell' and 'I'm number one!' on his chest. Putting the marker on the table, he sat in the older male's lap, smiling and hiccuping. Chuck chuckled, and let his arms wrap around Leon's waist. They were both hiccuping and giggling so much, that the noise could be heard outside of the room. After a few more minutes, they fell asleep, in the same exact position.

 ** _Gah hurray for making ch 4. I'm very happy with my writing and reading this made me glad. I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow, gotta sleep well this time so ️out._**


	6. Tears

The two were still asleep, thankfully that they didn't throw up from the alcohol. Stacey opened the door to the room slowly, and saw the two cuddling on the sofa. She sighed, knowing that the two were pretty much idiots and weren't quiet. She walked in, and checked the camera monitors, trying to see if there was anything strange in Fortune City. Nothing weird was happening, so she decided to keep track of every casino/mall.

Leon opened his eyes, and blushed. He was very close to Chuck, and the fact that he felt his hand on his own waist made him very embarrassed. He wanted to wiggle out but couldn't, the force of Chuck keeping him still was way stronger than his. He sighed, and decided to stay still, looking at the physical features of the older male. At least 10 minutes go by, and he got bored. He then kissed Chuck's lips, smiling from the nights event. He wanted to get up now and eat something, the beer did nothing except for making him giggling and hungry. He playfully nipped at the other male's neck, wanting him to wake up so he could eat. Nothing was working so he decided to bite softly, and kissed the bite mark.

Chuck opened his eyes slowly. He felt something biting on his neck, and he sighed. He remembered everything that happened last night, the kiss, the marker, the alcohol, and where his hands went. His face went red, he wished he kept himself in control. He sighed, and let go of Leon. He got up and walked to the bathroom, relieving himself from the drinks. He washed his hands, and splashed water on his face. He wanted to forget everything that happened, he wished he didn't save Leon, heck he wished nothing of the outbreak happened. When he looked at the mirror, he saw the signature on his forehead, and some writing on his chest. _What am I going to do_.

Leon was in the kitchen, eating some food and sighed. He wanted to tell Chuck how he felt, but couldn't. The other had a wife, has a kid, and may not be into guys. It's either he was drunk or it was all a plan to embarrass him. His eyes started to tear up. He wished he was nicer to him, he wished he actually spoke to him. He sobbed quietly, wishing that everything would be fine.

Chuck decided to walk with the signature on his forehead. When he went to the kitchen, he saw Leon, crying? Without thinking, he went there and hugged him, rubbing his back softly and whispering sweet words to him. _The pain that Leon has to go through must be inevitable_. Him having to keep everything bottled up is wrong, maybe this was why the harsh words were said, maybe he didn't mean it at all.

Leon's sobs were getting quieter and quieter, he was calming down bit by bit. He was still there, comforting him. _But why? Does he actually care about me?_ His lips were curling into a small smile. He sighed, and hugged back, not wanting to let go. He buried his head, smelling Chuck's scent, loving how he can hear his heartbeat. He ended up falling asleep, so Chuck had to keep him from falling.

 ** _Chapter 5! This is a really fun story to do! Please share this with your friends, criticize, or heck even ask if you want anything in this ️_**


	7. Comfort

The two were back in the room, Leon asleep, his head on Chuck's lap. Chuck was patting the hair of the younger male, loving how the small mullet felt like. He smiled, feeling better that everything was going to get better. He already had evidence for the outbreak, and is waiting for the military to arrive. Everything will be alright, he'll finally be away from this outbreak.

He had to get rid of a problem in the bathroom( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡), but now he's relaxed. There really wasn't anything on the tv besides the news. It was either about the zombie outbreak or some commercial on zombrex. He put his thumb on the side of the guy's cheek, stroking it slowly and chuckled softly. His feelings have changed, and he is a bit more happier on doing his work. He yawned, the morning was already here, yet he was very tired. He looked at his watch, and it was a quarter to 8. He had to leave, but didn't want to wake Leon up.

Leon opened his eyes, he had no idea what time it was. He looked up, and there was Chuck, smiling at him. This wasn't a dream, it was all real very real. He smiled back, and his hand went to the other's side of the face, firmly grasping it. He really wanted to do some not appropriate things with him, to just love him forever and ever. _Oh right, the military are going to arrive soon_. He sat up, and was holding the other's hand.

"So, are we officially an us now?" He gulped, scared of what the answer may be. "Whatever you want it be, it's your choice." "Oh, well... Uh." Already flustered, he had a goofy smile. So now he was in a relationship with who was once his enemy. He didn't know what to do, he was way too flustered because of what Chuck said.

Chuck was grinning, knowing that the younger male was flustered. "Aw. Are you really embarrassed?" He actually liked it when the other was embarrassed. Now the hard part was telling it to Katey, she is still young. Maybe if they waited for awhile, she'll probably understand and won't have to question it that much. While holding the other's hand, he kissed it, "Just remember that I love you."

A few tears were coming out of Leon's eyes. He was very happy, and wanted to spend every moment with Chuck. There were some times where other people tried to be with Chuck, it made him jealous, but thankfully he just said a "I'm not really interested at the moment." The downside was that there were these mutated zombies, and they were pretty much harder to kill. They were from some sort of mysterious green gas, but the help that was needed was already killed off. Chuck had to leave the bunker in order to save Rebecca. Leon didn't like it, but he couldn't do anything except for taking care of Katey. To be honest, the more he spent time with her, the more he wanted to protect her. He now understood why Chuck cared about her, why he wanted nothing bad happen to her. All he could do was wait, and wait. He was scared if Chuck didn't came back, frightened that it might be his last day. He shook the dreadful thoughts, and decided to watch some tv. He accidentally dozed off, and then had a dream...

 ** _Chapter 6! Super fun, honestly I'll never stop writing this! Make sure to give some votes, comment, and share if you want to! ️_**


	8. Regret

In his dream, he saw his lover. It seemed all nice and all, him smiling. But the moment he looked away, there was this eerie vibe. That was until the dream version of Chuck placed his arms on the other's shoulders. "You know, I never loved you. You are so pathetic." Leon gasped, and tried his best to not cry. "B-but Chuckie, I thought we were-" "We never were a couple, I only wanted you so I can laugh." He started to cry, and felt lost. Was this really what Chuck felt like? Was this what he wanted to do this whole time?

He opened his eyes, and gasped. It was only a nightmare, thank goodness. He looked around the room, and there was Katey playing with Snowflake. Stacey was looking at the monitors, but no sign of Chuck. Where could the older male be? He walked towards Stacey, and looked at the monitors. His eyes widened, as he saw the figure of a male in a yellow motor leather suit. There was also this other guy with a gun, but was trying to shoot at Chuck. Why is this happening? Why is everyone trying so hard to kill him? Was it because he was framed from TK?

He decided to go to the kitchen, and have a cup of coffee. This was just like the beginning of the time he arrived. He was waiting patiently, making sure to get his mind off of Chuck, not wanting to panic. This time, he couldn't help but get more and more worried about him. It was as if it was his duty to be worried. He shook the thoughts again, and decided to sleep a bit more.

Chuck was coming back, it was just that because Rebecca was hurt, he had to carry her and didn't want it to seem like something else. He didn't want to hurt Leon, he wanted to make sure everything was a misunderstanding. But thankfully, he didn't have to carry her inside the bunker. He went to the kitchen, and saw Leon asleep. He smiled, and walked over to him. He grabbed a chair, and sat next to the other male, making sure they were fine.

Because there was no help, he had to gather more evidence to clear his name. He wanted this to end, so he could have more time to be with Leon, more time with Katey. It was kind of cute on how the younger male slept. His mouth was partially open, and sometimes made a few cute noises, which was just adorable for Chuck. He didn't regret anything, except for the outbreak in which caused Katey to be infected.

But if it didn't happen, he might never talked to Leon, and maybe never see him. This was making the male even more confused, he was not sure what he wanted to happen, and to not happen. He didn't want to think about this anymore, so he kissed the top of Leon's head, and fell asleep next to him.

Hello! I'm really sorry for not updating the story. The reason was because my mom wanted to check my phone and I had to delete this app, and use the website. Finally I can go back and update this story. Well see you guys next time ️


	9. Tired

Tired was what he felt. He felt like he wanted to rip his skin off. Everything that he did came back as if he made a mistake. He opened his eyes, and saw that Chuck fell asleep next to him. He wanted to smile but couldn't, it was as if it was his fault for everything. He shouldn't have lashed at the other male, or made fun of his dead wife. There really wasn't anything better to do besides remembering everything that he did to Chuck. He's tired of feeling like a burden to him, he wants to feel the actual feelings of love, not some terrible feeling. Deep down, he wishes that he welcomed Chuck when he first saw him, and talk a bit about some random fact about himself. If Chuck were to not tackle him, either Leon would've died or Chuck would've died on that day.

Now that there are mutated zombies roaming around Fortune City, that makes an even greater risk for his lover to die, and making Katey and himself to ponder about why this had to happen. Why can't there be one day of something good to happen? He gave the older male a kiss on the cheek, walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. After doing his business in there, he washed his hands and walked towards the room where he usually sleeps, and sat on the couch. There was something interesting on the tv, it said something about Chuck being either guilty or innocent for the cause of the outbreak. This was very tiring for him, he has bags under his eyes for worrying about something that isn't true. Sure TK was the one to cause it, but there really wasn't any evidence for that. He decided to talk to some of the other survivors, and they were all afraid of the end of the city.

It was pretty debatable on if they were to survive or not, it basically depended on the evidence that was gathered. As soon as they find the evidence that they need, then there would be rescue. Then that means finally away, and more time to spend with his new family. He actually picture himself with Chuck and Katey in a house. That makes it that he and Chuck could sleep in the same bed and possibly do the do. This gave him hope, and made him want to help Chuck for evidence. He thought awhile on what he could say to him, and to think on any plans that the others could use.

He decided to go outside the bunker for some air, and saw that pretty much there were food in some of the places. There weren't any looters around so he was safe, and went to pick the occasional flowers and a patch of grass. The patch of grass is for something funny for Chuck, but the flowers are for serious love. He wanted to explore further, but decided to go back after checking some magazines on motorbikes (hehe). He checked the time and saw that any moment Chuck would've probably be awake already. So he decided to walk back and went into the last place where Chuck was, bag in hand(from the stuff), and when he opened the door he saw Stacey??

Oi mates sorry for not updating. I'm currently studying for midterm finals and like it's super tiring that I can't really think well. I'll be back later, not sure when though.


End file.
